


Lungs fill with ash while blood soaks the floor

by NightShadow1607



Series: My au's [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Bombs, Burns, Character Death, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Monologue, Unhappy Ending, War, and he dies accidentaly, and no one is there to stop him, dream is the one who blows l'manburg instead of wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShadow1607/pseuds/NightShadow1607
Summary: It's all their fault, he tried to do everything for them, and nothing is enough.He is going to end this, he stares the button, Technoblade is waiting for the signal.Dream breathes ashes as the blood drowns him.
Series: My au's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088660
Comments: 11
Kudos: 271





	Lungs fill with ash while blood soaks the floor

**Author's Note:**

> tw// slightly description of gore and blood

The fireworks outside are loud and loud, but his ears only hear his heart beating against his chest, and Dream bites his tongue hard to slow him down, his hands tremble slightly from fatigue and adrenaline, and he stares the button in front of you with a cloudy look, green eyes opaque and unfocused.

The mask hanging from his face, sloppy and just covering his nose and the rest of his face, his mouth in a thin line and blood staining the corner, hurts with every breath, Dream is almost sure that he broke some ribs and with each inhalation, he shudders and feels the bile reaching his throat.

It's painful

He can feel a spiral curling around his body, like a fog, fogging his mind and making the suffocation sensation increase. He can hear the muffled voices of Tubbo and the others, he hears Tommy and Wilbur's shout of victory, happiness in Niki, Fundy, Eret and others.

It's fun when you win by stepping on corpses, right?

The fog turns red and the button becomes very inviting, whispering in his ears, he raises his right hand to his left shoulder and presses the bone on the worn green sweatshirt, the pain makes him sick and all his senses come back at once, in one punch, making his breathing faster and the same cycle of pain starts again.

He hears Tubbo's speech, as if he is far away, but Dream is practically below the podium, he lifts his head on the ceiling, seeing the cracks in the stone.

"Dream... can you hear me?" Techno's monotonous voice on the communicator wakes him out of a trance. He takes his fingers to the device at his ear and presses the button.

"I am. What is it?" his voice is disproportionately hoarse.

"Are you listening, right? Are you listening to Tubbo?"

The screams of victory are louder, both on the communicator and outside. Dream grits his teeth hard and feels pain in his jaw.

Fuck it.

They don't care that his house was ruined, they don't care about the mess, they don't care about the consequences.

They only cared about the independence of a nation built by war and disobedience.

They started this mess, Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo started all this to make drugs, they were two children and an irresponsible adult. They had the freedom they wanted, they had everything, as long as they respected the server, but it was never enough.

The chaos seemed more interesting.

Was that shit important? Was L’manburg important or was it just what it represented to them?

Wilbur wanted to rule, to have power.

Tommy cared more about the discs more than anything.

Tubbo followed Tommy without thinking about what it would do to himself.

They think they are heroes but heroes don’t exist. They follow their own ambitions and cover them with the facade of the 'greater good' and 'doing what is right and better for everyone'. They don't do that for the people, they just want to be stubborn and they want to be rebellious, they want to cause disorder over a noble pretext that never existed in the first place.

L'manburg is not about freedom and words above violence.

L'manburg represents the dragon that eats its own tail, turning on the very perfect little world that they create.

L'manburg is a plague.

L'manburg is the ignition point for all the shit that has happened and will happen.

Because if that pseudo-nation exists, there will be a trail of corruption.

He wants to believe that Tubbo is going to change that, but Dream doesn't care anymore.

And he won't risk his home for an empty promise for a better future.

And Dream has made enough mistakes.

He laughs out loud, he laughs and laughs until it's just a kettle wheeze, he doesn't care if they're going to listen, he doesn't care that Techno is still waiting for an answer on the other end of the line.

This is where it ends today.

He hears a commotion outside, Dream hears Phil's name being called.

Oh, well... it looks like it won't be a good welcome party.

"Any minute, Your Highness" Techno doesn’t try to contain the sharp voice that comes out.

Dream sighs, feeling the pain and a deep tiredness in his bones.

And he punches the button hard.

He waits.

The silence is deafening.

Deep in the room, he hears the spark igniting the powder.

He holds his breath and panic spreads on his face, making him paler.

In the blink of an eye, Dream only sees white and feels his body slamming against the wall, hard and he runs out of air. His ears are ringing very loud and it makes him want to cry.

The pain is indescribable, he feels the fire that is happening on his face, on his clothes and on his skin, half of his mask is intact but the pieces of the other half stick to the raw flesh, burning and pricking. The blood rises to his mouth while he smells the burning, just one of his eyes is half open, seeing the world in a blur, nothing more than two palms from his eyes. Dream can’t breathe with the ashes and the pain of his ribs pressing into his lungs, which contract and relax with every faint beat of his heart.

God, he wants to die.

He tilts his head to the side and vomits the crimson blood from his mouth and his eyes are able to focus on the destroyed landscape of L'manburg.

Dream sees the smoke, sees fire, he sees the glow of the enchanted netherite armor scattered, he sees the glow of a crown and far in the background, he can hear a muffled speech, Dream doesn't know if he is deaf for good or if he is the blood coming out of his ears. He still smells burning flesh and the horrible pain that clouds his mind.

He coughs up more blood and laughs, which comes out more like a choke.

He knows he is going to die.

There's no turning back.

He doesn’t know when the tears started, but they wet his face.

He doesn't know when the corners of his vision got dark, but the dark is approaching, he hears more desperate screams and a thick laugh in the air, he can identify the Withers' noises and more explosions, increasing the smell of smoke and forming a migraine, hurting his cracked skull.

There's a lot of blood and the pain doesn't go away.

He will die alone.

Everyone is too busy fighting a war they started.

All previous events link to this one.

Chaos has its order, it has its organization, no matter what its definition.

It’s all their fault.

His lungs are drowning in blood, the air doesn’t reach them and the pressure becomes stronger, as if he is being crushed by an anvil.

The folds of reality twist as Dream loses consciousness and his eyes turn to gray glass, and he thinks about how things are going to be different now.

_ 'It was meant to be' _


End file.
